


the first minute

by princevaltersen



Series: skam fic week 2017 - august [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative First Meeting, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, SkamFicWeek, emma is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: In this minute, Isak met Even, his new university roommate.





	the first minute

“I guess this means we're roommates.” a boy said walking through the door of the room. Isak was just getting his things sorted from his boxes of stuff he had brought to uni. He had went into a shared room to save money and had regretted it after he heard roommate horror stories from all of the people he knew at uni. But the moment his roommate stepped through the door, he begged he wasn’t an arsehole.

 

The boy was tall, beyond tall, almost giraffe-like. Isak caught sight of bright eyes, full of warmth and kindness. He brushed and combed back his ruffled blonde hair he kept in a hipster quiff and had sunglasses perched within the mess of hair. He managed to make the mess look fashionable and his outfit definitely complimented his body. Isak looked back up before he analysed his roommate too much before he even knew his name.

 

“My name’s Even.” he said, extending out his hand to shake. Isak took his hand and looked up at his beaming smile. He could already feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

“I’m Isak Valtersen.” Isak greeted. Isak hadn’t noticed the joint he kept behind his ear, because of course he looked like the type of person to do that. He took it out and twirled it between his fingers, raising his eyebrows at Isak as he did. As he did, he looked back up at Even and could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye. Maybe he was already seeing things.

 

“Are you offering that?” Isak asked.

 

“Come outside.” Even said, stepping through their room door down the hall to the patio. Isak naturally followed along with Even, heading through and taking a seat on the outdoor tables with him. He lit the joint and passed it to Isak for the first hit.

 

“What brings you to the University of Oslo?” Even asked, leaning his head back and shooting the smoke from his mouth up in the air.

 

“I’m studying biomedical science, second year. To become some sort of researcher, I haven’t decided what field yet.” Isak explained.

 

“You have it figured out. Nice.” Even said passing the joint back, “I tried classical literature last year, it didn’t work out so I’m studying scriptwriting this year but really I want to direct. I’m hoping to transfer or something, I’m not too sure.”

 

“What’s the university like? I mean you were here last year right?” Isak asked.

 

“I joined this society, kind of like the revue group in high school and one of the tasks was where we had to walk around a room in pitch black and whenever you touched a dick, you had to suck it.”

 

“No?” Isak gasped.

 

“Of course not.” Even laughed, “I did join that group though. It was boring, but the parties were alright.”

 

“Were they like high school parties?”

 

“They’re on another level. You don’t just see random first years trying to get with third years here.” Even said, “But I didn’t really go to parties last year, so who am I to know.”

 

Even took another drag of the joint and passed it to Isak who found himself staring over at Even sat next to him on the other chair. At one point he missed a breath and ended up choking on air, spluttering a cough and trying not to burn himself with the joint.

  
“You alright?” Even asked smiling.

 

“I forgot to breathe. Happens all the time.” Isak said clearing his chest. Even probably thought he was weird enough and didn’t want to spend a year in the same room as him.

 

“You seem pretty cool, roomie.” Even said looking over at Isak who was now flipping his snapback around trying not to stare at Even too much.

 

“I think we’ll be fine together. In our room. As roommates.” Isak stuttered. Even smiled shifting in his seat, seeming to budge in closer to Isak. As soon as Isak was about to speak up, they were interrupted as Isak heard a faint female voice shout his name from the corridor. Isak couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Emma, from high school headed down the corridor straight to him.

 

“No way! Isak, hey!” Emma said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Isak. Even seemed to notice that Isak didn’t seem as excited to see Emma as Emma was excited to see Isak.

 

“Emma, I didn’t realise you were here, I thought you were moving to Trondheim?” Isak said curiously, shocked at why Emma was sat right next to him in Oslo.  


“I wanted to be closer to home, but I didn’t realised I’d be roomed in the same building as you. I miss high school you know, when we were in the revue group together. You know, I was thinking about joining the society here that’s like that.” Emma rushed, Isak struggling to catch everything that she said.

 

“You were in your high school revue?” Even asked Isak, surprised.

 

“What? I was great acting on stage actually.” Isak said smirking, “Emma, this is Even. He’s my roommate for this year.”

 

Isak looked at Emma leant over him to handshake with Even who smiled at Emma, still sensing that Isak was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable.

 

“Your handsome roommate, you mean.” Emma said smiling at Even who just raised his eyebrows and laughed, “You’ve never had a good track with flatmates, Isak. I remember Eskild though, he was so funny. He was like my gay best friend.”

 

Isak froze at Emma’s comment. He had never came out properly in high school and Emma would never leave him alone to talk enough so that he could tell her to back off because he was gay. She seemed to generalise a lot, and it annoyed Isak, especially any time she decided to go over to the flat to just see Eskild. Before Isak could speak, Even was straight in with a comment.

 

“Don’t you think thats a generalisation?” Even asked. Isak’s eyes lit up, as Even began to defend.

 

“Nah, what the fuck? That all gays are funny! That’s totally not.” Emma said laughing, but Isak didn’t really laugh at her, he was smiling at the fact Even seemed to stick up for him, not even knowing how he was helping Isak.

 

“And the gay best friend thing. It’s just a best friend whether they’re gay or not. It’s generalising.” Even said. Emma just rolled her eyes and laughed it off, wrapping her arm around Isak’s shoulder.

 

“Well, I need to go but I’m sure I can come to you for the best parties, Isak!” Emma said getting up and heading back down the corridor to Isak’s relief.

 

“I thought I got rid of her.” Isak said once she was gone.

 

“She seemed very weird. Who’s that? Your ex or something?” Even asked.

 

“No fucking way! No, she used to hang around me in high school. I never really liked her that much, she thought I was really into her.”

 

“I wasn’t a fan of her comments though. It’s like if I was her best friend, would I be her pan best friend?” Even said. Isak’s head shot up and he looked over to Even. He didn’t want to think he was in for a shot at trying to get Even, but he felt like he was once step closer. He didn’t want to gt his opes up. He probably had a hot girlfriend or boyfriend and they were already making a power couple.

 

“I kind of get that. I never told her I was gay in high school. Only my good friends know.” Isak said, hoping Even would make some positive comment.

 

“Well, she was going after a catch. You’re good looking. She has good taste.” Even said winking.

 

“Come on, I’ve got some beer in my bag, we can get everything unpacked and watch a movie or something.” Even said standing up and heading towards the room. Isak watched him and hoped he could get somewhere with Even. He could at least try.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - princevaltersen


End file.
